III Révélations
by Mimy.Angel
Summary: Fic terminée! Suite de II.Identité recherchée, des révélations et de l'action pour les gboys ! R à cause de certains chapitres.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Ils sont toujours pas à moi, sauf Thalia, les autres enfants, et LNA et Lana.

Note de l'auteur : Et voici la fin de la trilogie de l'amour, le troisième volet !!! Je sais que j'ai pas updaté depuis un bon moment, donc je vous offre les deux premiers chapitres et je vous souhaite de passer de très bonnes fêtes !!!

Chapitre 1

Thalia était effondrée. Elle laissait sortir les larmes qu'elle avait contenues durant sa crise shinigamiesque et durant l'attaque de la base. Elle était épuisée moralement par tous les changements qui arrivaient dans sa vie, et par la vérité qui lui avait été dévoilée. Elle avait l'espoir comme son père de revoir sa mère, mais elle se demandait aussi s'ils ne couraient pas tous les deux après un fantôme…

Quatre la fit asseoir sur le canapé, et la berça doucement afin de la calmer. Il comprenait les bouleversements qui se passaient en elle grâce à son empathie. Il la trouvait aussi fragile que sa mère à son âge, et la ressemblance entre les deux femmes était vraiment frappante. Même si elle avait hérité du masque humoristique de Duo, elle pouvait être aussi froide que sa mère et cacher une bonne partie de ses sentiments.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas senti que Thalia et Duo avaient de l'espoir, il n'avait pas senti que la jeune fille était déboussolée et il s'en voulait. Il pensa que cela aurait été mieux si rien n'était arrivé, si Escalibur n'avait pas ressurgi, obligeant les anciens pilotes à reprendre le combat, et y mêlant leurs familles, rien ne serait arrivé si Thalia n'avait pas trouvé les cartons, si elle n'avait rien vu du passé de ses parents, si elle avait continué à vivre dans son monde inventé de toutes pièces à partir des bribes que Duo avait fournies.

Il caressa un long moment la chevelure de la jeune fille, voyant qu'elle se calmait à ce geste. Il aurait aimé avoir un enfant lui aussi, mais Trowa n'en voulait pas, et d'ailleurs ce n'était vraiment pas le moment avec les événements qui se passaient. Voyant qu'elle séchait ses larmes d'un revers de main et qu'elle essayait de reprendre une contenance malgré ses yeux rougis, il la fit asseoir comme il le fallait, et attendit patiemment qu'elle parle.

«

M…Merci Quatre. Désolée pour ta chemise, je la laverais…

Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas ma chemise le problème, mais ta santé. Est-ce que ça t'a soulagée de pleurer un peu ? Tu sais, tu peux compter sur moi, et sur les autres pilotes, on ne veut pas vous mettre à l'écart ton père et toi, parce que vous croyez à quelque chose…

Je sais, mais votre scepticisme nous fait mal…Tu peux pas savoir combien de temps on a mis à trouver les informations et à réunir les preuves ! Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais j'ai une drôle d'impression quand je vois Escalibur à la télévision, comme s'il m'était familier et que je connaissais le pilote, je suis sûre que c'est ma mère…Tu dois penser que je deviens folle, hein ?

Non Thalia, tu n'es pas folle. Je pense que si ton père et toi vous avez cette intuition, c'est que c'est peut-être vrai. Seulement, on a vu ton père sombrer il y a 14 ans, quand ta mère a fait exploser son gundam, et nous avons peur qu'il n'arrive plus à s'en sortir s'il découvre que son intuition est fausse, et qu'il t'entraîne avec toi…

Je prends le risque, c'est de ma mère qu'il s'agit ! Tu comprends, j'ai toujours cru qu'elle était morte par ma faute, et que mon père m'en voulait même s'il ne le montrait pas…Mais quand j'ai vu les films, et que j'ai vu que j'avais passé quelques mois avec elle, ça m'a enlevé un grand poids sur le cœur, je…j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas coupable et que peut-être mon père ne me haïssait pas…

Ton père ne t'as jamais haï, au contraire, c'est grâce à toi qu'il est encore là parmi nous. Quand ta mère est…morte…il est devenu fou de rage et de douleur, et on a eu du mal à le calmer. Des mois ont passé où il s'est laissé aller jusqu'à toucher le fond. Il a même failli se suicider plusieurs fois et on a du instaurer une garde constante pour ne pas qu'il mette son idée à exécution. Ton père est très sensible et très fragile. Il a eu une enfance pire que toutes les nôtres réunies…C'est Hilde qui a décidé de lui faire remonter la pente. Elle a acheté votre maison, et elle vous y a emmenés Duo et toi. Elle l'a obligé à s'occuper de toi. Le film que tu as vu en dernier, celui de ton anniversaire, le montre au début de sa thérapie. Il a eu beaucoup de mal, mais quand il a vu que tu étais une petite fille merveilleuse, il s'est accroché et a réussi à remonter la pente dangereuse sur laquelle il s'était engagé. Il a trouvé un travail, s'est occupé de toi, et Hilde a veillé à tout ça…

Mais pourquoi je ne vous ai jamais vu tous ?

Duo voulait garder contact avec nous, mais quand nous étions là ça lui rappelait des souvenirs et donc ta mère…Alors, pour l'aider, nous avons décidé de ne garder contact que par téléphone ou par mail pour ne pas qu'il souffre trop. Ton père est fort psychologiquement, il a eu tellement d'épreuves et il a toujours autant de volonté. Comme nous avions reçu des avertissements sur quelque chose qui se préparait, nous avons décidé de nous réunir à nouveau. C'est Duo qui a eu l'idée de nous faire venir chez vous, il voulait en quelque sorte compenser ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois…

Je n'aurais pas cru que mon père soit aussi sensible, en fait on se ressemble beaucoup lui et moi…Mais, pourquoi Heero et lui sont-ils restés en contact ? Normalement, enfin si on peut dire ça, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver vu que mon oncle et ma mère sont jumeaux et que ça aurait forcément rappelé à mon père des souvenirs douloureux…

C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau tous les deux, mais ta mère était un peu plus ouverte que son frère, et elle montrait qu'elle n'aimait pas se battre et obéir au professeur J. Heero est beaucoup plus réservé et il a tendance à ne pas faire gaffe à ce qu'il ressent, c'est aussi pour ça qu'il a un peu mieux supporté la disparition de sa sœur, même s'il sait qu'il ne s'en remettra jamais complètement.

Ouais, je comprends un peu mieux, maintenant que tu m'as expliqué. Tu es vraiment super…Dis, je peux t'appeler Oncle Quatre ?

La jeune fille rougit à ces dernières paroles. Quatre fut très ému de cette demande. Il fit un grand sourire et acquiesça.

Je serais très heureux d'être ton oncle. Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour vous tous, et que si l'un de vous a un problème, j'arriverais toujours à m'en apercevoir…

Dis…Tu crois qu'ils sont encore en train de se battre là-haut ? Je voulais pas que ça en arrive là, les voir se battre ça me fait mal…

D'après mon empathie, ils sont en train de se calmer, sûrement en discutant. Heero et Duo sont comme ça entre eux, l'un est impulsif, l'autre suit les règles d'une éducation stricte et du coup ça fait un mélange explosif. Mais ce sont les meilleurs amis du monde et rien ne pourra les séparer, fais-moi confiance. Ils redescendront bientôt, et dans un autre état que celui de tout à l'heure.

Je l'espère, j'ai eu peur quand je les ai vu comme ça. Je n'avais pas imaginé que mon père puisse se mettre autant en colère !

C'est son côté shinigami qui ressort quand il est trop perturbé et en colère. C'est ce qui lui permet de se défendre, une sorte de réflexe dont tu as apparemment hérité vu ce que tu as fait à J.

Oui, c'est bizarre, c'est un sentiment de puissance et en plus quand je me battais, j'aimais ça et c'était à la fois horrible et excitant. J'ai peur de recommencer et de faire des bêtises…

Ton père t'apprendra à te contrôler, ne t'inquiète pas.

Quatre, dis-moi…franchement…qu'est-ce que tu penses de notre intuition ? Est-ce qu'elle est vraie ou fausse ? Tu as bien du sentir quelque chose émaner de l'Escalibur les rares fois où tu l'as rencontré, non ?

Quatre prit un air soucieux.

J'ai effectivement essayé de sonder le pilote de ce gundam. Malheureusement, je n'ai fait que me heurter à des barrières mentales, mais celles-ci ont fléchi à un infime moment et j'ai cru reconnaître ta mère…oui j'ai cru reconnaître Lana comme je la sentais avant…Mais j'ai l'impression que si c'est elle, soit elle a une double personnalité, soit elle est extrêmement perturbée et n'arrive plus à retrouver le droit chemin. Je ne sais que dire de plus…

Donc, tu partages nos doutes et notre espoir ?

Oui…mais j'ai peur de ce qui nous arriverait si cela s'avérait faux…

Thalia prit la main de Quatre et la serra très fort, un peu gênée par ce geste qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire.

On y arrivera Oncle Quatre, on la sauvera, j'en suis sûre. Je veux que mon père vive enfin en paix, et moi aussi…

On fera tout pour y arriver ma petit Thalia, on fera tout notre possible…Je te le promets… »

Il la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras, puis enchaîna sur un autre sujet, lequel étant Yohan et réussit à faire rougir la jeune fille rien qu'à l'évocation de son nom. L'empathe avait senti qu'entre ces deux là il y avait un amour naissant, et espérait qu'ils arriveraient à se sortir des dures épreuves qui les attendaient, grâce à ce pur sentiment.

Il entreprit ensuite de commencer à préparer le repas. Thalia s'offrit à l'aider. Trowa, Wufei, Yohan et Yann les trouvèrent à leur arrivée en train de discuter joyeusement. Ils furent rassurés en eux-mêmes de voir que Quatre était toujours aussi doué pour aider à résoudre les problèmes, car c'était lui avec Duo qui soudait le groupe. Ils espéraient que Heero et Duo s'étaient réconciliés de leur violente dispute, et attendaient de les voir redescendre, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait…


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Heero monta rapidement les escaliers à la poursuite de Duo. Il voulait régler ses comptes avec lui, et en même temps empêcher le retour du Shinigami, retour qui pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Son nez lui était douloureux, Duo n'avait pas lésiné sur la force. Il faut dire que lui-même avait amoché son adversaire, lui faisant un œil au beurre noir et une joue aussi grosse que celle d'un hamster. Il s'en voulait, mais d'un côté ça leur avait permis d'évacuer une partie de la tension qui était en eux depuis la réapparition de l'Escalibur.

Il ne savait quoi penser par rapport à Escalibur. Il savait que seule sa sœur avait les plans en tête et pouvait le piloter comme il avait vu faire le mystérieux pilote. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à savoir sa jumelle du côté ennemi. Et surtout, si c'était bien elle, comment avait-elle fait pour survivre à l'explosion de son gundam ? Pourquoi s'était-elle alliée à la Rose Noire ? Et avec le fils de Treize Kushrenada ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête du soldat parfait. Il ne voulait pas revivre ce qu'il avait vécu après la soi-disant mort de sa sœur. Il s'était senti abandonné, vide, comme si une partie de lui s'était enfuie, ce devait être ça ce mystérieux lien entre des jumeaux…Réléna avait toujours été présente, l'aidant du mieux qu'elle pouvait à supporter sa peine même s'il ne la montrait pas. Il était heureux avec elle. Elle lui avait fait deux enfants merveilleux et lui avait fait découvrir l'amour, la famille.

Sortant de ses pensées, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune, prit de quoi soigner des blessures, des bandages et il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Duo. Il sentait la rage encore palpable du pilote de Deathscythe. Shinigami était de sortie et tentait désespérément de se calmer.

Duo, recroquevillé sur son lit, vit Heero entrer, et lui jeta son regard le plus noir. Il avait envie de bondir sur le pilote de Wing, de le rouer de coups, de se défouler sur lui jusqu'à lui prendre la vie, oui, Shinigami avait envie de tuer…

L'américain eut un soubresaut et serra les poings. Heero constata qu'il essayait de calmer sa colère avant de commettre un acte irréfléchi. Il savait que Duo était capable de se calmer, mais qu'il lui fallait du temps. Il commença à soigner sa blessure. Celle-ci n'était pas trop grave comparée à ce que Shinigami faisait en temps normal.

Quelques instants plus tard, il jeta un regard du côté de Duo. Celui-ci avait desserré les poings et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux. Un silence oppressant régnait dans la pièce.

«

T'es calmé ?

... (silence du côté de l'américain)

Fais-moi signe quand tu voudras de quoi te soigner…

Y a rien qui pourra me soigner…Rien… (un sanglot vint troubler le silence)

Duo, calme-toi…Je suis désolé, je suis allé trop loin. Je n'aurais pas du.

Non, au contraire, t'as dit la vérité. Je me fais des illusions. Elle ne reviendra jamais…(les sanglots s'accentuèrent)

Heero vint s'asseoir près de Duo. Celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées et pleurait toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait.

Tu comprends Hee-chan…quand j'ai vu…l'Escalibur…je…j'ai cru qu'ils avaient osé prendre un…autre…pilote. Et puis…j'ai…j'ai fait exprès de regarder…toutes les vidéos…et de me battre…contre…et…j'ai…reconnu…la manière de…sa manière…Je suis sûr que c'est elle Hee-chan…j'en suis sûr ! Et Thalia…elle…a vu tous les films…et elle a déduit…la même chose…que moi…Je lui ai menti Hee-chan…je lui ai menti pour son bien…et elle doit me détester…même si elle dit le contraire…Je voulais pas la mêler à cette putain de guerre…Je voulais pas lui gâcher son enfance…Chuis un raté…j'ai pas réussi à la protéger…à protéger ma fille…et je deviens fou…parce que je vois sa mère partout….aide-moi Hee-chan…aide-moi…

Duo se laissa aller contre Heero qui le prit dans ses bras et le berça jusqu'à ce que les sanglots s'arrêtent. Puis il entreprit de soigner le pilote. Celui-ci restait silencieux, plongé dans un mutisme qui rappelait celui qu'il avait eu 14 ans plus tôt. Ils avaient tellement eu de mal à le ramener à la raison, il ne fallait pas qu'il flanche à nouveau. Heero décida d'être franc avec son partenaire.

Duo…je m'excuse de mon comportement. Et je dois t'avouer quelque chose... (l'américain s'assit correctement en face du japonais, attendant la suite). Je…je pense la même chose que toi…et les autres aussi. Seulement, on a peur d'être déçus si on découvre que tout est faux…Lana était ma sœur jumelle et elle me manque cruellement…même si je n'en parle jamais…et toi…tu es…mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas que tu replonges dans le cauchemar que tu as vécu il y a 14 ans…je ne veux pas que tu entraînes Thalia dans ce cauchemar…On a voulu vous protéger avec les autres, mais apparemment vous êtes aussi têtus l'un que l'autre…(sourire de Duo). Je pense que…qu'on devrait attendre avant de confirmer nos doutes…Tiens, prends tes dossiers, vous avez fait du bon boulot ta fille et toi…

Wouaaa Hee-chan, tu m'avais jamais parlé autant ! Merci mon vieux, t'es mon meilleur ami et tu le sais…Je m'excuse d'avoir fait le con tout à l'heure et je regrette tout ce que j'ai dit…

Hn. Baka. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'on s'est dit…

Hee-chan, j'ai faim…

Moi aussi…viens, on descend.

Oui, il faut qu'on rassure les autres. Ils vont croire qu'on s'est entretué sinon. »

Sur ce, ils sortirent de la chambre et descendirent les escaliers jusqu'à la cuisine où Quatre finissait tout juste de mettre la table avec Thalia. Heero alla dans le salon après avoir rassuré Quatre d'un regard.

Thalia s'était tendue à l'arrivée de son père, culpabilisant de le voir blessé. Duo s'en aperçut, et la prit dans ses bras.

«

ça va toi ?

Hn.

Je vois…tu as l'air fatiguée, essaye de te reposer un peu ma puce…

Thalia serra fort son père. C'était sa manière à elle de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Duo sourit puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux, ce qui tira un grognement à la jeune fille.

P'pa…mes cheveux, attention…

Pff, t'es vraiment pas marrante ! Allez, arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement, je me suis réconcilié avec Hee-chan si tu veux savoir. Fais-moi un sourire ou je te lâche pas. »

Heureuse, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Son père la libéra et elle alla chercher les autres dans le salon pour passer à table.

L'ambiance était redevenue normale et les pilotes en profitèrent. Demain, ils avaient une mission et les trois adolescents devraient rester seuls.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, les cinq pilotes partirent tôt en mission. Thalia se réveilla et aperçut un mot de son père sur son chevet :

_Ne t'inquiète pas, nous serons de retour soit ce soir, soit dans deux jours. Je t'aime très fort ma fifille. Gros bisous de ton papounet !_

Bien que les pilotes aient qualifié la veille la mission de facile, la jeune fille n'était pas rassurée de voir son père risquer sa vie. Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour déjeuner. Quatre était vraiment adorable, il leur avait laissé un vrai festin. Yohan était déjà attablé quand elle entra. Rougissant d'être encore en pyjama alors qu'il était habillé, elle s'assit vite à sa place.

«

Salut.

Salut, t'as bien dormi ?

Oui merci, et toi ?

Oui, je ne les ai même pas entendus partir…

Moi non plus, mon père m'a laissé un mot disant qu'ils seraient de retour soit ce soir, soit dans deux jours. J'espère que tout se passera bien.

Oui, je l'espère aussi. »

Ils déjeunèrent en silence, chacun pensant à leur situation. Alors que la plupart des adolescents de leur âge profitait des vacances d'été, ils étaient plongés au cœur d'un conflit et se trouvaient confronté à des problèmes d'adultes. Ils ne comprenaient que trop bien ce qu'avaient pu ressentir leurs parents pendant la guerre contre Oz. Ils espéraient que ce nouveau conflit se terminerait très vite.

Thalia revint dans sa chambre pour s'habiller puis revint dans le salon. Yohan venait d'allumer la télévision et zappait sur toutes les chaînes. Il lui fit une place à côté de lui, place qu'elle accepta volontiers. Des clips passaient et ils discutèrent un moment des chansons qu'ils aimaient. Yann était descendu et mangeait dans la cuisine, encore mal réveillé.

Soudain, un flash d'information coupa le programme : _les gundams sont encore de sortie, en effet, afin d'éviter la destruction du Parlement de la Paix où officie Réléna Peacecraft, cinq gundams ont surgi et ont repoussé les armures mobiles de la Rose Noire_.

«

Papa…murmura Thalia.

Yann qui avait entendu de la cuisine, surgit en courant.

Est-ce qu'ils ont parlé de ma mère ??

Apparemment, ils sont arrivés à temps. Elle doit être en sécurité, lui répondit Yohan.

Ouf…ils vont pas tarder à rentrer alors, non ?

Tu sais Yann, on ne te montre pas tout à la télévision. Nos pères sont peut-être en train de se battre en ce moment…Thalia avait l'air sombre.

Fais leur confiance…Ils vont revenir…chuchota Yohan en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune fille se lova contre lui. Yann les regarda d'un air amusé puis partit non sans leur avoir lancé auparavant :

Je vous laisse tranquille les amoureux, ne faites pas trop de bêtises ! »

Thalia se redressa le feu aux joues, prête à répondre à son cousin. Mais Yohan la reprit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa faire et le regarda. Elle avait confiance en lui et elle était vraiment attirée par lui. Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux, lui dégagea quelques mèches de son visage, et posa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle répondit à son baiser et celui-ci s'intensifia. Ils se comprenaient sans mots et ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le reste de la journée se passa comme dans un rêve pour les deux jeunes gens. Yann était hilare de les voir avec un sourire béat mais il préférait voir Thalia dans cet état, que triste et déprimée. Yohan lui avait dit qu'il était amoureux de la jeune fille, et il lui faisait confiance.

Le soir, les pilotes rentrèrent peu après le repas. Ils surprirent Yohan et Thalia en train de s'embrasser tendrement dans le salon, et les remarques fusèrent, alors que les jeunes gens se séparaient et allaient saluer leurs pères respectifs.

«

Ben dis donc on ne s'ennuie pas à ce que je vois !!! Tu vois Wufi, j'avais raison !

C'est Wufei, Maxwell ! Tu pouvais pas ne pas avoir raison, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils sont amoureux !

Tu vois que t'avais toutes tes chances, glissa Quatre à l'oreille de Thalia.

Ils sont restés scotchés l'un à l'autre toute la journée ! lança Yann qui venait de descendre. »

Heero et Trowa se contentèrent d'un sourire. Yohan et Thalia ne savaient plus où se mettre.

Finalement, tout le monde monta se coucher. Les enfants étaient heureux que leurs pères soient sains et saufs. Yohan vola un baiser à sa copine avant de se coucher. Thalia fit de même, puis elle s'endormit, passant pour la première fois en deux semaines, une nuit tranquille, oubliant tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Le lendemain, Heero reçut un ordre de mission et failli jeter son ordinateur tellement il était furieux ! En effet, les professeurs demandaient aux pilotes de servir de protecteurs à Réléna lors d'une rencontre entre Quatorze Kushrenada, pendant une cérémonie officielle. Cela passait encore, même si risquer la vie de sa femme n'enchantait pas le pilote. Mais ce qui le fit enrager c'était que les professeurs demandaient à ce que Yohan, Thalia et Yann soient présents. Ce n'était pas le peu d'entraînement qu'ils avaient reçu lors de leur court séjour à la base qui allait leur permettre de se battre contre les militants de la Rose Noire.

Duo hurla contre le professeur J. qui confirma avec les autres professeurs la présence des trois adolescents à la cérémonie. Les pilotes entreprirent alors de préparer leurs enfants, leur enseignant tous ce qu'ils savaient, avant trois semaines, date où se passerait leur mission.

La guerre n'épargnerait décidément personne…


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Trois semaines plus tard.

Tout était prêt dans le Parlement de la Paix, le lieu choisi pour la rencontre officielle entre Réléna Peacecraft et Quatorze Kushrenada. Les pilotes et leurs enfants avaient pris le déguisement de serveurs et s'étaient placés dans tous les coins de la grande salle de réception. Seul Heero, marié à Réléna, était obligé de rester à ses côtés, avec la petite Catherine et Yann.

Duo et Thalia avaient relevés leurs cheveux et les avaient cachés sous des casquettes, ainsi que Trowa et Quatre et Wufei et Yohan. Les pilotes et leurs enfants communiquaient entre eux par des émetteurs cachés dans le col de leur chemise. Toutes les précautions avaient été prises en cas d'incident.

La plupart des invités étaient arrivés lorsqu'un grand silence se fit. Quatorze Kushrenada fit son entrée, aussi majestueux que l'était son père auparavant. Il ressemblait beaucoup à celui qui avait dirigé Oz pendant la guerre, tant par sa beauté que par son caractère que l'on disait bien trempé. Il était entouré de gardes, partisans de la Rose Noire, et accompagné de son sous-fifre préféré, celui dont on parlait depuis deux semaines qu'il l'avait présenté officiellement : le lieutenant L.N.A.

**Flash back, deux semaines avant.**

Thalia et les autres étaient épuisés par l'entraînement intensif que leur prodiguaient leurs pères. Après une dure journée durant laquelle les adolescents avaient du se surpasser, ils étaient tous rentrés à la planque, et ils s'étaient écroulés après une bonne douche, devant la télévision. C'était l'heure des informations. Tous rivèrent leurs regards sur l'écran, car cela faisait un moment que l'Escalibur n'avait pas fait parlé de lui.

Le flash montra Quatorze Kushrenada en train de faire un discours. Duo monta le son.

_Mes chers amis ! Vous pensez que la Rose Noire n'est qu'une révolution contre le gouvernement actuel, mais en fait, c'est le meilleur espoir de paix que vous n'ayez aujourd'hui. Combien d'hommes sont morts lors de la dernière guerre pour mettre sur le trône la jeune Réléna Peacecraft ? Combien d'enfants se sont retrouvés orphelins par sa faute ? Nous ne devons pas la laisser faire ! Aussi je propose à Réléna de parler d'un gouvernement commun lors de la cérémonie officielle de notre rencontre. _

«

Ce type est une ordure ! s'énerva Heero.

Calme-toi Heero, il ne vaut pas la peine de s'énerver, répondit Quatre. »

Le discours continua, vantant les mérites de la Rose Noire et voulant montrer combien une association avec le gouvernement actuel serait bénéfique. Les pilotes étaient prêts à changer de chaîne lorsqu'une phrase attira leur attention.

_Mes chers amis, les gundams ne sont pas maîtres de leurs esprits. Seul l'un d'entre eux nous a rejoint dans notre lutte pour la paix. Je vous présente donc, le joyau de notre armée, le pilote du gundam Escalibur, le lieutenant L.N.A. _

Une silhouette fit son apparition à côté de Quatorze Kushrenada. Elle était fine et élancée. La caméra fit un zoom sur elle. Les pilotes poussèrent un cri de surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Elle devait mesurer dans les 1m70, sa chevelure brune tombait en cascade sur ses épaules, et elle portait un étrange bandeau noir au-dessus de ses yeux, yeux dont la couleur était…cobalt. Un sourire étrange aux lèvres, faisait éprouver de la peur à ceux qui la voyaient. La silhouette salua rapidement son supérieur puis fit volte-face. Le flash se termina.

Les pilotes étaient restés bouche bée devant cette apparition. Elle ne leur rappelait que trop quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis 14 ans, mais qui était sensiblement différent de cette créature. Ce lieutenant L.N.A semblait la peur incarnée, et un frisson parcourut l'échine de tous. La rencontre promettait d'être plus que réjouissante.

**Fin du flash back**

Ce lieutenant tant redouté, et appartenant à la gente féminine, était maintenant aux côtés de Quatorze Kushrenada, avançant vers Réléna et Heero, et faisant s'éloigner les personnes près desquelles il passait. Le sourire cruel, voire sadique, qu'on lui avait vu le jour de sa présentation, trônait sur son visage, déformant des traits qui étaient sûrement d'une rare beauté.

Les deux opposants de Réléna s'arrêtèrent à un mètre d'elle. Heero se tendit instinctivement, tandis que Catherine et Yann se rapprochaient de leur mère. Réléna n'était sûre de rien à cet instant…


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Duo était incapable de sortir un mot ou d'aligner une pensée cohérente depuis que Quatorze Kushrenada et son lieutenant étaient arrivés. Il ne reconnaissait que trop bien ce lieutenant, et pensait même être victime d'une hallucination. Cela était impossible, et pourtant c'était bien sa propre âme sœur qui se trouvait du côté ennemi, il en était certain.

Thalia s'était rapprochée instinctivement de son père. Elle avait déjà vu cette personne, mais elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Yohan et Wufei n'avaient pas bronché, prêts à intervenir. Quatre et Trowa ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards de L.N.A.

Heero avait réussi à garder son sang-froid de soldat parfait, mais intérieurement il était empreint d'une rage immense envers la famille Kushrenada. Il avait les yeux rivés aux yeux de L.N.A : deux regards cobalts s'affrontant en silence, deux visages identiques, à la différence près que l'un avait une expression cruelle et l'autre était impassible. Les jumeaux étaient à nouveaux réunis…

Quatorze Kushrenada rompit le silence glacial qui s'était installé.

«

Je vous salue très chère Réléna Peacecraft.

Je vous salue Quatorze Kushrenada, répondit la jeune femme en essayant d'être la plus diplomate possible.

J'espère que nous allons avancer à grands pas lors de cette soirée, il serait dommage de ne pas arriver à un accord, reprit le jeune homme.

Nous sommes là pour ça.

Bien… »

La soirée se passa entre les deux dirigeants dans un échange de banalités. Les pilotes et leurs enfants se tenaient sur leurs gardes. Heero et L.N.A. se fixèrent toute la soirée. Un gâteau en guise de dessert arriva. Le lieutenant de la Rose Noire détourna alors son regard vers celui de son maître.

«

Oui L.N.A. ?

Puis-je prendre une pause ?

Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ma chère. »

Le lieutenant eut un sourire satisfait et partit en direction de l'entrée de l'établissement. Duo qui la surveillait depuis le début commença à la suivre. Quatre lui enjoignit de ne pas le faire, mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus, suivant à la trace ce mystérieux pilote.

La jeune femme ne sortit pas, mais s'enfonça dans un couloir sombre. Duo s'approcha à pas de loup. Ce qu'il entendit lui glaça le sang : « Donnez l'assaut, il ne doit y avoir aucun survivants ».

La colère s'empara du pilote de Deathscythe et il se jeta sur le lieutenant L.N.A. Surprise, la jeune femme se retrouva plaquée au mur sans avoir pu faire aucun geste.

«

Annule cet ordre immédiatement ! rugit Duo, hors de lui.

Elle eut un rire glacial.

Trop tard ! Vous allez tous mourir…Et toi le premier ! »

Elle se dégagea vivement et le combat s'engagea. Duo hésitait à l'attaquer et ne faisait que se défendre. De son côté, la jeune femme attaquait de plus en plus violemment. Après s'être fait blessé à l'épaule, Duo décida de ne plus jouer et de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il attaqua à son tour, et réussit à blesser son ennemi au ventre et à le plaquer à nouveau au mur.

L.N.A. essayait de se dégageait mais la douleur semblait prendre le dessus. Le regard cruel se fit plus doux et plongea dans les yeux améthyste. Duo reconnut ce regard : c'était celui de sa fiancée, celui de celle qu'il avait perdue 14 ans auparavant. Il n'avait donc pas d'hallucinations, c'était bien Lana qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle se crispa puis son regard redevint cruel et glacial et l'ennemi se dégagea, envoyant valser Duo contre le mur, une dague plantée dans la jambe.

Au même moment, dans la salle de réception, l'agitation était à son comble : les soldats de la Rose Noire avaient attaqués et ne laissaient aucun survivant derrière leur passage. Heero avait fait évacué sa femme et sa fille et se battait avec ses coéquipiers afin de repousser le flot d'ennemis. Quatorze Kushrenada avait prudemment filé, laissant le soin à ses troupes de liquider ses opposants.

Il ne restait que quelques soldats ennemis à éliminer lorsque L.N.A entra dans la salle, des renforts arrivèrent et s'attaquèrent aux enfants qui se battaient. Avec un sourire sadique le lieutenant les regarda s'épuiser au combat, n'étant pas habitués à un quelconque corps à corps.

«

Capturez ces enfants ! Et tuez les pilotes ! Lança-t-elle. »

Les gardes capturèrent facilement Yann, Yohan et Thalia, même si ceux-ci ne se laissaient pas faire et tentaient de se dégager. Quelques coups suffirent pour les assommer, les rendant ainsi plus vulnérables. Les soldats les emportèrent dehors et les chargèrent dans les camions.

Heero vit la scène, tua l'un de ses ennemis et se précipita vers l'entrée. L.N.A. lui barra le passage.

«

Laisse-moi passer, fit Heero en fixant le lieutenant qui ne semblait pas prêter cas à la blessure que Duo lui avait faite.

Tu ne passeras pas, tu vas mourir, répondit-elle.

Laisse-moi passer Lana ! cria Heero.

Le lieutenant eut un mouvement d'hésitation mais se ressaisit rapidement.

Mon nom est L.N.A et je vais te tuer !

Lana, ressaisis-toi avant que je ne commette l'irréparable ! Ta propre fille est parmi ces enfants ! Tu es de notre côté, pas de celui des Kushrenada !

Secouant la tête, le lieutenant passa à l'attaque tout en répondant aux invectives de Heero.

Je ne m'appelle pas Lana, je n'ai pas d'enfants, et je fais partie du clan des Kushrenada ! Tu vas mourir pour tes offenses !!!

Heero ne put que se défendre, voyant que sa sœur n'était plus celle qu'il avait connue. Ils étaient de force égale, et le combat aurait pu durer longtemps encore si un soldat n'avait pas eu l'idée de tirer sur Heero pour venir en aide à son lieutenant. Touché à la hanche, le soldat parfait s'effondra. L.N.A, voyant que les autres pilotes s'étaient débarrassés du reste des soldats, décida de fuir. Elle profita de la blessure de Heero pour l'assommer et partit rejoindre ses troupes.

Duo arriva au moment où les derniers camions étaient hors de vue. Son épaule était mal en point et il traînait la jambe. Il tenait à la main la dague que son ennemie avait utilisée.

«

Raaah la vache ! ça fait mal ce truc ! Mais où ils sont passés tous ????

Ils se sont enfuis comme des lâches, après avoir enlevé Thalia, Yohan et Yann, et avoir blessé Heero. Wufei bouillait de rage.

Quoi !!!!! Ils ont osé toucher à ma fille !!!! Ils vont me le payer !!!!

Duo s'élança vers la sortie mais fut retenu par Quatre.

Ce n'est pas la peine Duo, ils sont partis ! Et en plus, tu n'iras pas loin avec ta blessure…

Quatre a raison, ajouta Trowa. Vous devez vous soigner Heero et toi, et ensuite nous verrons quel plan adopter.

Heerooo !! s'écria Réléna qui venait de sortir de sa cachette.

Elle se précipita vers son mari qui venait de se réveiller. Elle fut mise au courant pour l'enlèvement des enfants, et commença à pleurer dans les bras de Quatre.

Ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons tout mettre en œuvre pour les ramener sains et saufs. Mais il faut d'abord soigner Heero et Duo.

Il faut qu'on trouve le point faible de cette L.N.A, fit Wufei.

Le problème, Wufi, c'est que cette L.N.A. n'est autre que Lana comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Je ne sais pas comment elle a pu survivre à l'explosion de son gundam, mais je doute fort qu'on puisse la battre facilement.

C'est Wufei ! Maxwell !

Duo a raison. Lana a été entraînée par le professeur J. et elle a d'énormes capacités, continua Heero.

On doit régler ce problème, fit Trowa.

Oui, je suis d'accord, mais que proposez-vous à part sa mort ?

La remarque de Wufei jeta un froid. Même si elle était passée du côté ennemi, c'était Lana qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Et ils ne pouvaient oublier le temps où elle était à leurs côtés et surtout la manière dont elle avait fait se terminer la guerre. Elle avait sauvé chacun d'entre eux au moins une fois. Ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à la tuer…

Duo avait le regard vide, plongé dans ses pensées. Tuer celle qu'il aimait lui était impossible il le savait. Même Heero risquait de faillir car après tout c'était sa sœur. Et les autres n'étaient pas assez rapides au combat pour être à son niveau. Il fallait penser à autre chose.

Je sais que cela va vous paraître bizarre, commença Quatre, mais je ne crois pas que Lana soit totalement dévouée à la Rose Noire.

Continue Quatre.

Hé bien voilà, avec mon empathie, j'ai essayé de la sonder un peu. Même si la plupart du temps il émane d'elle de la cruauté, j'ai cru déceler à un moment un grand trouble. Je crois que notre amie ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait et qu'elle est manipulée par ce Quatorze Kushrenada.

ça expliquerait la manière dont elle m'a regardé à un moment, reprit Duo. Je suis sûr qu'on peut la sauver !

Pensons déjà à sauver les enfants, ce n'est pas sûr qu'ils résistent autant que nous à un interrogatoire… »

Les pilotes rentrèrent à la planque et appelèrent Sally pour qu'elle vienne les aider à se soigner. Réléna et sa fille furent envoyées dans un endroit secret avec ordre de n'en plus bouger.

Pendant ce temps, dans une chambre, une personne hurlait de douleur en se tenant la tête, partagée entre la colère, le désespoir et la haine…


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Thalia se réveilla. Elle avait mal à la tête, froid et faim. Elle ouvrit les yeux et chercha ses compagnons. Yohan, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, lui prit la main. Elle distinguait à peine ses traits, dans le peu de lumière que diffusait la cellule dans laquelle les trois adolescents se trouvaient. Yann dormait, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

«

Depuis combien de temps on est là ?, demanda Thalia.

Un jour, je crois, lui répondit Yohan.

Bon sang…on s'est fait avoir comme des bleus, fit la jeune fille.

Je ne veux pas te contrarier, mais…on est des bleus…par rapport à nos pères, fit le jeune homme.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

Ouais…on est pas doué hein ? Se faire avoir dès la première mission.

Reste à savoir comment on va sortir de là…

De quoi vous parlez vous deux ?fit Yann qui venait de se réveiller.

On cherche à sortir d'ici, répondit Thalia. T'as pas une idée ?

Nan. »

La porte de la cellule grinça et s'ouvrit. Trois gardes entrèrent et relevèrent les trois adolescents. Ils n'avaient plus envie de rire. Une quatrième personne entra. C'était le fameux lieutenant L.N.A. ou plutôt la mère de Thalia, Lana. La jeune fille frissonna en voyant le sourire cruel sur son visage.

«

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le lieutenant d'un ton sec.

Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit Yohan, avant de se prendre une gifle.

Emmenez-le en interrogatoire… »

Thalia regarda impuissante son petit ami partir encadré des trois gardes. Elle avait envie de faire quelque chose, mais savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire le poids contre tous. De plus, elle ne savait pas réagir face à sa mère qui semblait très différente de ce qu'elle avait été 14 ans auparavant. Se serrant contre Yann, elle attendit patiemment qu'on lui ramène son petit ami, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop malmené.

Une heure après, les trois gardes revinrent et jetèrent Yohan dans la cellule. Il avait des marques de coups sur le visage et la lèvre fendue. Souriant bravement à sa copine, il lui affirma qu'il n'avait rien dit à L.N.A. avant de s'évanouir. Les gardes emmenèrent alors Yann. Thalia voulut intervenir et se prit une gifle qui la fit se cogner contre le mur. Elle attendit encore, tout en surveillant l'état de Yohan.

Une heure après, Yann fut ramené. Les gardes étaient accompagnés de L.N.A. cette fois. Le lieutenant avait l'air particulièrement satisfait.

«

Bien…alors comme ça vous êtes les enfants des pilotes de gundam…Mais c'est magnifique ça…vos chers papa vont sûrement vouloir vous récupérer…ils vont signer leur arrêt de mort.

Jamais !!! Jamais ils ne mourront ! Ils vous auront !!! hurla Thalia, maintenue par des gardes.

L.N.A. , étonnée du comportement rebelle de la jeune fille, s'approcha jusqu'à être très près du visage de l'adolescente, plongeant ses yeux dans les yeux améthystes.

Comment peux-tu être sûre de ce que tu avances petite insolente…ton père va venir te chercher et il mourra…et toi aussi tu mourras…murmura le lieutenant d'une voix glaciale.

Co…comment ont-ils pu te changer à ce point…ma…maman…tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda Thalia, des larmes dans les yeux.

Comment oses-tu me tutoyer petite garce ! Emmenez-là, je vais l'interroger !

Nan ! protesta Yann. Vous m'avez promis de ne pas lui faire de mal !! Nooooon !

Parce que tu crois vraiment que je tiens des promesses ? répondit méchamment L.N.A.

Thalia ! Je suis désolé…J'ai craqué, j'en pouvais plus…je voulais te protéger…Ne lui faites pas de mal ! reprit Yann, des larmes dans la voix.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veux pas…Occupes-toi de Yohan, s'il te plaît…répondit Thalia. »

Elle fut emmenée, entendant les gardes repousser Yann qui voulait l'aider. Elle décida de suivre docilement le lieutenant, espérant la raisonner, même si elle n'avait que peu d'espoir au vu des paroles qui avaient été prononcées dans la cellule.

On la fit asseoir sur une chaise, entourée de trois gardes. L.N.A. s'assit en face d'elle. Elle semblait furieuse.

«

Pourquoi m'as-tu appelée maman ?

Heu…fit Thalia, déstabilisée par la soudaine interrogation. Devait-elle répondre ou pas ?

Réponds tout de suite !

Parce…parce que c'est la vérité…murmura Thalia, les yeux baissés.

L.N.A. eut un rire sordide.

Cette enfant est complètement folle…Sache que je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, et qu'ils ne te ressembleraient sûrement pas si c'était le cas…Où se cachent les pilotes de gundams ?

J'en sais rien !

Tu vas répondre !elle gifla Thalia, et lui fit saigner la lèvre

Non ! Je ne répondrai pas !!!

Saleté de gosse !!! Tu es encore plus têtue que les deux autres…Même le plus petit a seulement dit vos noms, ce qui ne m'avance pas à grand-chose.elle la gifla de nouveau Réponds !!!

NONNNN ! VOUS NE SAUREZ RIEN !!! hurla Thalia.

Les coups tombèrent sur elle et elle se retrouva bientôt à terre en train de murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. L.N.A. comprit que la jeune fille murmurait quelque chose comme un refrain. Elle la fit rasseoir, et Thalia qui était complètement déstabilisée, continua à parler.

Maman…c'est moi ta fille, Thalia…pourquoi tu me reconnais pas…pourquoi tu te souviens de rien. Tu sais même plus qui tu es…tu me frappes…et papa…tu te souviens plus de lui…de Duo…maman…reprends tes esprits s'il te plaît…maman…redeviens Lana…

Thalia finit par s'évanouir. L.N.A. perdue dans ses pensées, ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'un garde le lui signala.

Ramenez-là…Et donnez-leur un peu à manger…Il faut qu'ils tiennent. »

Sur ce, le lieutenant alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quelques instants plus tard, des hurlements s'y firent entendre, mais les gardes savaient qu'il ne fallait intervenir sous aucun prétexte dans ces moments-là…


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Mal, elle avait horriblement mal…Et ces paroles qui revenaient sans arrêt dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses crises qui surgissaient de plus en plus ces derniers temps, surtout depuis qu'elle s'était battue contre les gundams.

Elle réussit à se calmer, mais pas à oublier les paroles de la prisonnière. Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit ça ? Pourquoi semblait-elle la connaître alors qu'elle-même ne l'avait jamais vue ?

Et qui était ce Duo dont elle parlait ? Le lieutenant décida d'oublier ça, et d'aller faire son rapport à Quatorze Kushrenada au sujet des prisonniers.

Pendant ce temps, à la planque, les pilotes enrageaient car ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver la position des enfants. Heero tentait de pirater les ordinateurs de la Rose Noire, mais ceux-ci avaient apparemment un anti-virus très résistant. Wufei tournait comme un lion en cage et Quatre essayait de raisonner Duo avant que celui-ci ne fasse une bêtise.

«

Shit ! Shit ! Shit ! Bon sang Heero ! Quand est-ce que tu trouves ces coordonnées ????

Duo, fermes-la.

Nan ! Ma fille est là-bas avec ces fous ! Je sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait à sa mère mais je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose !!!!

Duo, il faut prendre patience…Tant que Heero n'aura rien trouvé, on sera coincé, concilia Quatre.

Winner a raison, Maxwell, nous partageons ton angoisse Heero et moi, nos enfants y sont aussi…ajouta Wufei.

Ou…oui je sais, pardon, mais c'est la seule famille qui me reste…murmura Duo. »

Yohan était inquiet, il s'était réveillé peu après que Yann soit revenu. Celui-ci avait seulement dévoilé qu'ils étaient les enfants des pilotes de gundams. Thalia avait été ramenée une heure après, inconsciente, fiévreuse. La relève du soir était arrivée, et la jeune fille était toujours fiévreuse, plongée dans des délires. L'adolescent serra les poings en voyant que l'interrogatoire avait été violent. Yann culpabilisait.

«

Yohan ?

Hn. Quoi ?

Tu…tu m'en veux d'avoir dit qu'on était les enfants des pilotes ?

Non. On aurait fini par le dire, Thalia et moi…Du moment qu'on dénonce pas la planque.

Promis, la prochaine fois je serais plus fort, comme toi.

Regarde où ça a mené Thalia…je sais plus ce qu'on doit faire, mais on va pas tenir longtemps s'ils mettent le paquet d'entrée.

Tu crois que Thalia va se réveiller ?

Franchement, j'en sais rien du tout, répondit Yohan d'un air sombre. »

Les deux garçons continuèrent un peu à parler, puis ils s'endormirent d'un sommeil entrecoupé de cauchemars. Dans un autre coin de la base, une personne faisait aussi des cauchemars et des rêves des plus étranges. Elle se réveilla en sueur, poussant des hurlements, puis retomba sur le lit, inconsciente.

Le lendemain, les gardes apportèrent un repas aux enfants qui se jetèrent dessus. Thalia dormait contre Yohan, et semblait aller un peu mieux. Elle s'était réveillée pendant la nuit et avait raconté son interrogatoire à ses amis, puis elle avait plongé dans le sommeil, trop épuisée.

De son côté L.N.A. réfléchissait. Elle avait fait de drôles de rêves qui semblaient trop réels pour être inventés par son subconscient. Cela ressemblait plutôt à des souvenirs car elle s'y trouvait avec les pilotes qu'elle avait combattus la dernière fois, mais ils semblaient plus jeunes. Celui avec les yeux cobalt et les cheveux ébouriffés ainsi que celui avec la natte et les yeux améthyste l'avaient marquées et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à eux sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être avait-elle un rapport avec eux ? Elle ne se souvenait plus de son passé…

Elle décida de ne pas interroger les enfants pour le moment, mais plutôt d'aller voir s'il y avait des informations sur les pilotes dans la base de données. Elle entra donc dans les fichiers secrets qui contenaient les informations les plus confidentielles de la Rose Noire, et trouva celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle avait été obligée de pirater le système car elle n'avait pas accès à ce genre de dossiers n'étant qu'exécutante des ordres de Quatorze Kushrenada. D'ailleurs, c'était elle qui avait inventé ce système de fichiers secrets pour les Kushrenada, elle n'avait aucun problème à dissimuler son intrusion.

Le dossier contenait six fichiers. Elle ouvrit le premier.

Pilote 1 : Heero Yui.

Caractéristiques : ennemi public numéro 1, cible prioritaire en cas d'attaque. Pilote du Gundam Wing, grandes capacités au combat.

Vie privée : Marié à la reine du royaume de Sank, Réléna Peacecraft, 2 enfants : une fille et un garçon.

Une photo était jointe. L.N.A. reconnut le pilote aux yeux cobalt et aux cheveux ébouriffés. Elle se sentit mal en regardant cette photo, et passa à un autre fichier.

Pilote 2 : Duo Maxwell

Caractéristiques : ennemi public numéro 2. Pilote du Deathscythe Hell, grandes capacités au combat, se surnomme le Shinigami.

Vie privée : fiancé à Lana Yui, dont il a une fille.

Suivait une photo sur laquelle Duo arborait son expression la plus shinigamiesque. L.N.A. se sentit prise de vertige à la lecture du dossier. Ainsi, Thalia était la fille du pilote Duo Maxwell. Elle se rappelait que la jeune fille avait prononcé le nom de Lana en lui parlant, tout comme Heero Yui l'avait fait. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il appelée comme ça ?

Elle continua à ouvrir les fichiers. Les trois suivants donnaient les caractéristiques des pilotes 3, 4 et 5. L.N.A. apprit que Trowa Barton et Quatre Raberba Winner vivaient ensemble, et étaient aussi doués pour les combats que les deux autres. Wufei Chang, lui, vivait avec une ancienne résistante appelée Sally Po, et avait un fils. Les Kushrenada avaient vraiment bien fait les choses en emmagasinant les informations sur les pilotes, afin de découvrir leurs points faibles. Et justement, les enfants étaient détenus ici, dans cette base, ce qui ne manquerait pas de les faire venir. La sensation de vertige revint et s'accentua après la lecture de ces dossiers. Il en restait un à lire et elle aurait fini. Mais L.N.A ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne s'était battue que contre cinq des pilotes. Elle ouvrit donc le dernier fichier.

Pilote 6 : Lana Yui.

Caractéristiques : pilote du gundam Escalibur.

Vie privée : effacée. Voir le dossier L.N.A.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Escalibur…Lana…L.N.A….Escalibur…Lana…L.N.A. Ces trois mots tournaient dans les pensées du lieutenant, parmi une foule de question. Pourquoi ? Qui ? L.N.A. sentant venir une crise, fit le plus vite possible pour trouver le fichier la concernant. Elle voulait savoir. Elle devait savoir. Les Kushrenada l'avait recueillie, c'est ce qu'ils avaient dit…Elle faisait partie de Oz à l'époque, un soldat, c'est ce qu'elle était, ce qu'ils lui avaient dit…Elle avait été blessée, devenue amnésique, sans souvenirs que ces crises qui revenaient sans arrêt et la mettait dans des colères terribles. Maintenant qu'elle avait découvert ces dossiers, et plus particulièrement celui du pilote 6, la version des Kushrenada lui paraissait faussée. Elle devait trouver le fichier la concernant, savoir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé.

Elle sauvegarda les autres fichiers sur un disque, puis ouvrit celui qui la concernait. Elle ne savait même pas qu'il existait.

_Dossier L.N.A._

_But : utiliser les capacités du pilote 6 afin de détruire les autres gundams. _

_Le pilote 6, Lana Yui, a été retrouvé à quelques kilomètres d'une base d'Oz. Grièvement blessée et amnésique, elle a été recueillie par Treize Kushrenada, et a subi l'expérience suivante qui a aboutie au projet L.N.A._

Tout en tremblant sous l'effet de la crise, le lieutenant lut le descriptif de l'expérience.

_Il s'est avéré que lorsque le pilote 6 se trouvait en très grand danger, un pouvoir psychique de téléportation se déclenchait et l'emmenait hors de la zone de danger. Il a été décidé de cacher son identité au pilote 6 et de l'utiliser en tant qu'arme contre les gundams et le futur gouvernement sous le nom de L.N.A. _

_Pour cela, un bandeau a été fabriqué, exerçant un contrôle constant sur l'inconscient du pilote, afin que les souvenirs soient quasiment effacés de sa mémoire. Ce bandeau a provoqué des crises se traduisant par des maux de tête et des colères très violentes. Il a été décidé que le pilote L.N.A. garderait en permanence ce bandeau, ce qui permettrait d'utiliser sa colère en la dirigeant vers les ennemis. Le pouvoir psychique de ce pilote semble englober lorsqu'il est en action, les personnes se trouvant au plus près, ainsi qu'un gundam._

Suivaient d'autres renseignements sur l'entraînement de ce pilote, et sur les missions qui lui avaient été confiées, ainsi que ses récents combats contre les gundams.

L.N.A. hurla, fit un effort pour sauvegarder le dossier avec les autres sur le disque, puis laissa libre court à sa crise. Son corps était parcouru de convulsions, et celles-ci étaient beaucoup plus violentes que d'habitude. Elle avait l'impression d'être entourée de voix qui l'appelaient de tous côtés, et revoyait les contenus des dossiers qu'elle venait de lire.

Tombant à genoux, elle se prit la tête dans les mains, et trouva le fameux bandeau. Pris d'un accès de rage, elle tira dessus et poussa un cri lorsque celui-ci fut arraché. Du sang lui coula sur les yeux, et sur le reste du visage, mais elle n'y prenait pas garde. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de transe. Les souvenirs affluèrent, libérés, et tout en déchirant la fine bande de tissus composée de microcapteurs, elle revit tout ce qui avait constitué sa vie avant que les Kushrenada ne la brise.

La première personne qu'elle vit fut Heero. Son frère…C'était son frère jumeau…Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier, comment avait-elle pu tenter de le tuer…Elle revit ensuite le professeur J., son entraînement, son arrivée dans le groupe des pilotes, Duo….Elle avait failli tuer celui qui lui avait fait découvrir la vraie vie, l'amour, celui dont elle avait eu une fille, Thalia…sa propre fille, elle avait failli tuer sa propre fille, et les enfants des autres pilotes…Horrible, elle se trouvait horrible…

Ce retour brusque des souvenirs lui apporta des larmes qui se mêlèrent au sang qui coulait de sa blessure. Elle finit par s'évanouir sous le choc, et ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard.

Passant dans sa salle de bain, elle se regarda et commença à se soigner. Puis elle arrangea ses cheveux de façon à masquer son bandage et mit la visière de son uniforme. Elle se força à se composer un visage dur et cruel, puis sortit. Elle avait un plan, mais il fallait d'abord s'occuper des trois enfants.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Lana avançait rapidement vers le couloir des cellules. Maintenant qu'elle se souvenait de sa véritable identité, elle devait trouver un moyen de faire sortir les enfants de la base, et de les sauver, tout en gardant l'illusion et en jouant son rôle de lieutenant L.N.A. Elle réprima un frisson à la pensée de toutes les atrocités qu'elle avait pu commettre pendant 14 ans. Ils lui avaient volé 14 ans de sa vie, ils allaient payer…

Les gardes se mirent au garde-à-vous et elle passa sans leur adresser la parole. Arrivée devant la cellule des trois enfants, elle demanda à y entrer seule, objectant qu'elle était parfaitement capable de mater ces trois mômes sans leur aide. Elle acheva de les convaincre en leur lançant son regard le plus cruel, puis entra dans la cellule.

Les trois enfants relevèrent la tête lorsqu'elle entra, et se tendirent instinctivement. Thalia était réveillée, mais trop faible pour bouger. Yohan serra les dents, prêt à bondir, et Yann se rapprocha de sa cousine pour la protéger en cas de danger. Lana eut un pincement au cœur en voyant leur état. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils étaient là, et les gardes ne les avaient pas ménagés pendant les interrogatoires. Elle avança et s'assit à un mètre d'eux, parlant dans un murmure de façon à ce que les gardes n'entendent rien.

«

S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi, ce que je vais vous dire est très important.

Allez vous faire foutre, lui répondit Yohan, nous ne vous dirons rien du tout, vous pouvez nous tuer si vous en avez envie.

Je sais que vous n'allez sûrement pas me croire…mais je…je suis la mère de Thalia. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait subir toutes ces tortures, mais ce n'était pas vraiment moi…On m'a en quelque sorte programmée, pour être L.N.A….

Maman…murmura Thalia…tu es revenue…

Lana regarda sa fille meurtrie par les coups. Elle avait le même regard que son père, le même regard que Duo, ses yeux…

Je suis désolée…Je vais vous faire sortir de là…Il faut absolument que vous préveniez vos parents. Tenez.

Elle sortit le disque et le tendit à Yann. Yohan et lui étaient méfiants et ne bougèrent pas.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Yohan.

Vous trouverez là-dedans toutes les informations que les Kushrenada ont emmagasinées sur les pilotes de gundam, et sur moi…enfin sur L.N.A. Je sais que c'est incroyable, mais il faut absolument que vous m'écoutiez. Il y a un passage dans mes appartements, qui mène à l'extérieur de la base. Je vais vous aider à y passer.

Et Thalia…Elle est trop faible pour avancer et je ne veux pas l'abandonner ici, reprit Yohan qui commençait à être convaincu.

Ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, je vais la cacher dans ma chambre. Personne n'y vient, car l'accès en est interdit. Faites-moi confiance, je protègerais votre amie jusqu'à ce que les autres pilotes arrivent. Après tout, c'est ma fille…

Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège pour que nos parents viennent et se fassent tuer ? demanda Yann.

Toutes les réponses se trouvent sur le disque, et j'y ai ajouté les plans de la base et les accès qui ne sont pratiquement pas gardés. Maintenant il faut me croire.

Ils vont sûrement vouloir des preuves que c'est bien vous, enfin, je veux dire, la mère de Thalia…fit Yohan hésitant.

Je sais, tenez, montrez ça à Heero et à Duo. C'est un cadeau qu'ils m'ont offert pour la naissance de Thalia. »

Elle leur tendit une chaîne en argent au bout de laquelle se trouvait une croix tenue par un ange aux ailes déployées. Les garçons se regardèrent, prirent le bijou et se levèrent pour la suivre. Lana leur demanda d'attendre quelques instants. Elle sortit, puis après qu'il y ait eu un bruit étouffé, jeta deux gardes dans la cellule. Elle leur avait brisé la nuque. Elle ordonna aux deux garçons d'échanger leurs vêtements contre l'uniforme de la Rose Noire.

Yohan prit Thalia dans ses bras. La petite troupe se mit en route, faisant attention à ne croiser personne dans les couloirs, ce qui était relativement facile car c'était l'heure du repas. Lana les fit entrer dans ses appartements. Elle leur montra le passage, vérifia qu'ils avaient bien pris le disque et le bijou, leur souhaita bonne chance et les laissa partir dans la nuit.

Thalia était allongée sur le lit. Elle appréciait le contact du matelas et des coussins. Sa mère vint auprès d'elle et sans un mot commença à soigner ses blessures. La jeune fille la sentait mal à l'aise et décida de briser le lourd silence.

«

Je…je suis contente…que tu aies repris tes esprits…ma…maman.

Lana la regarda puis lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

Je suis désolée…de n'avoir pas été là…avec toi…

Ils ont tous crus que tu étais morte quand tu as fait explosé ton gundam, et moi j'ai cru que tu étais morte à ma naissance…

Thalia lui raconta tout depuis le jour où les pilotes étaient venus chez elle, jusqu'à sa capture.

Je…je m'excuse pour tout le mal que je vous ai fait…Quand j'ai fait explosé mon gundam, je ne pensais pas en réchapper. Je suis vraiment ignoble…

Non, tu es là, et tu as aidé Yohan et Yann à partir. Tu vas voir, ils vont revenir et ils vont nous sauver toutes les deux, et papa va être super content de voir qu'il avait raison et puis de te retrouver et on sera une vraie famille et on reprendra une vie normale. »

Elles parlèrent encore un peu, de tout et de rien, sentant qu'il y avait un lien fort entre elles, mais hésitant encore à se montrer de l'affection. Lana espérait que les pilotes interviendraient rapidement au moins pour sauver Thalia, car elle ne savait pas s'ils l'accepteraient à nouveau parmi eux. Elle se sentait tellement mal, mais devait rester forte pour protéger sa fille, elle l'avait juré et elle tiendrait sa parole.

Pendant deux jours, elle réussit à cacher Thalia. Bien sûr, l'alerte avait été donnée par les gardes pour l'évasion des prisonniers. Elle leur avait dit que dans l'état où ils étaient, ils n'iraient sûrement pas loin, et n'avait ordonné que de brèves recherches autour de la base, le temps que les garçons aillent loin et puissent contacter leurs parents. Puis Quatorze commença à la surveiller de plus près, ayant noté quelques légers changements de comportement dans les attitudes de son lieutenant. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, Thalia fut découverte et Lana fut emmenée avec elle et mise dans une cellule, après que Quatorze eut découvert les morceaux du bandeau et le bandage sanguinolent qu'elle portait au front.

Et là, le cauchemar commença…


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Lana se réveilla. Ses muscles endoloris par les coups et par l'inactivité la faisaient souffrir mais elle avait appris à ne plus ressentir la douleur. Elle chercha Thalia des yeux. Celle-ci était au fond de la cellule, recroquevillée. Elle s'approcha doucement pour ne pas la brusquer.

«

Thalia…Est-ce que ça va ?

Ou…oui je crois. J'ai mal mais ça ira… »

Lana s'assit à côté de sa fille et vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien de cassé. Apparemment, elle avait des hématomes, mais pas de fracture. Elle espérait que les pilotes étaient au courant et qu'ils arriveraient bientôt car elles auraient du mal à rester longtemps en état. Des gardes entrèrent pour leur porter un maigre repas, mais ils ne repartaient pas…

«

Alors mes jolies…Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ici ? On peut vous distraire si vous voulez, commença un garde s'approchant de Thalia.

Lana lui attrapa un bras et le tordit jusqu'à ce qu'il se dégage et recule de quelques pas.

Ne la touchez pas, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Garce ! T'inquiètes pas, tu y passeras aussi, tu n'es plus le grand lieutenant préféré de Quatorze Kushrenada, mais tu n'es qu'une chienne.

Un autre garde s'approcha et Lana se leva et se mit devant Thalia, prête à se battre pour la protéger. Le garde hésita, puis voyant que ses camarades le rejoignaient, prit de l'assurance et se rapprocha encore, puis il attrapa Lana qui se débattit, mais l'un des gardes avait une matraque et lui en donna un grand coup sur les reins ce qui la fit défaillir.

Le garde, aidé de l'un de ses camarades, la plaqua contre le mur, tandis que celui à qui elle avait tordu le bras les rejoignait, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres. Lana tenta de se débattre malgré la douleur mais elle ne pouvait s'échapper. Un frisson la parcourut et elle se souvint d'une scène à peu près semblable qui s'était produite longtemps auparavant.

« Sauf que la dernière fois, Duo était là…et il m'avait sauvée… » Pensa-t-elle. Et là, il n'était pas là, il ne savait peut-être pas qu'elle était redevenue elle-même. « Si vous voulez vraiment vous amusez, alors faites-moi ce que vous voulez, mais épargnez la gosse…s'il vous plaît… » dit-elle à voix haute aux gardes. Ceux-ci regardèrent Thalia qui ouvrait de grands yeux horrifiés à l'idée de ce qui risquait d'arriver à sa mère. « De toute façon, elle est trop jeune, on veut des femmes mûres, et surtout voir si le fameux lieutenant L.N.A. vaut le coup » Murmura l'un des gardes. Les coups recommencèrent à pleuvoir…

Ailleurs, dans la planque des pilotes de gundams…

«

Bon sang !!! On peut pas les laisser là-bas !!! Je m'en fous, demain j'y vais ! Hurlait Duo, à bout de nerfs.

Duo, on ne sait même pas si c'est la base où ils sont…ajouta Quatre.

Winner a raison…Heero n'est pas sûr…rajouta Wufei.

Mais c'est la vie de nos gosses qui est en jeu !!!!!

On le sait Duo, et on va faire tout notre possible pour les retrouver, fit Heero.

Soudain tous s'arrêtèrent de parler. Ils avaient entendu un léger coup à la porte, et se demandaient qui cela pouvait être. Les coups redoublèrent et Heero se dirigea vers la porte son arme à la main. Il l'ouvrit brusquement et se retrouva en train de braquer son propre fils. Yann était couvert de bleus et de poussière, et était accompagné de Yohan.

Il les fit entrer et referma la porte en espérant que les garçons n'avaient pas été suivis. Quatre se précipita vers eux et poussa un cri en voyant leur état. Duo, surexcité empoigna Yohan par les épaules, sans se soucier des blessures de celui-ci.

«

Comment vous êtes partis ? Et pourquoi Thalia n'est pas là ? Où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Réponds !!!!

Je…Elle…là-bas…commença Yohan, trop fatigué.

Duo, lâches-le, tu vois pas qu'il est épuisé ! lança Quatre, aidant Yohan à rester debout et à marcher vers le canapé où il l'assit, pendant que Heero faisait faire de même à son fils. Wufei serra son fils dans ses bras et servit de grands verres d'eau aux garçons tandis que Quatre allait chercher de quoi les soigner.

Comment vous êtes-vous échappés ? demanda Wufei, alors que Quatre et Trowa commençaient à panser les blessures.

Elle nous a aidé…Elle a changé…fit Yohan.

De qui parlez-vous ? demanda Heero assit avec Duo sur l'un des canapés.

Lana…enfin, la mère de Thalia…elle est redevenue elle-même…c'est ce qu'elle a dit…répondit Yann.

Quoi ???? Alors c'était bien elle !!! Yes ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Thalia n'est pas là ? demanda Duo tout excité.

Thalia était trop faible pour nous accompagner…fit Yohan d'un air sombre. Lana a promis de la cacher et de la protéger au cas où elle serait découverte.

Oui, et elle nous a dit qu'il fallait que vous interveniez vite…ajouta Yann.

Cela ressemble beaucoup à Lana en effet, fit Quatre.

Mouais, aussi tête brûlée que son frère, dit Duo en regardant Heero.

Baka.

C'est la vérité Heechan.

Elle nous a donné des choses pour vous, attendez…voilà…fit Yohan en sortant le disque et le bijou, tous deux restés intacts.

Duo et Heero tiquèrent en reconnaissant le bijou. C'était celui qu'ils avaient offert à Lana pour la naissance de Thalia. Ils se regardèrent et Heero alla chercher son portable et l'amena afin que tous puissent voir le contenu du disque.

Deux heures plus tard, ils avaient tout lu et restaient stupéfaits de ce qu'ils avaient appris. Lana avait ajouté un mot pour leur expliquer où était la base et comment y rentrer.

_… Vous savez toute la vérité maintenant. Je suppose que vous ne me croirez peut-être pas…Je joins donc le pendentif que vous m'avez offert lors de la naissance de ma fille, c'est sûrement la seule preuve valable que je puisse vous fournir. Essayez de venir le plus vite possible, la vie de Thalia n'est pas encore sauvée et elle peut être découverte à tous moments. Je suis trop différente après être redevenue moi-même pour que quelqu'un ne remarque pas un changement. Si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites-le pour elle, elle ne mérite pas de vivre ça…Je suis désolée pour tout le mal que j'ai pu faire, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais…_

_Lana_

Bon, là j'hésite plus, j'y vais…lança Duo.

Ninmu Rioukai, fit Heero. »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent à leur tour, la mission sauvetage pouvait commencer…


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Quatre jours, cela faisait quatre jours qu'elles avaient été capturées et que la torture avait commencée. Thalia était couverte de bleus, et ne pouvait plus bouger son bras, « sûrement cassé » pensa-t-elle. Les gardes n'y allaient pas de main morte pendant les interrogatoires. Ils venaient de la ramener dans sa cellule. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit pas sa mère. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Sa mère se sacrifiait pour elle…La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus de la voir revenir chaque jour plus meurtrie, plus souillée…

Le soir venait de tomber, elle l'avait vu à travers les vitres de la salle d'interrogatoire. Thalia essaya de se caler dans un coin de sa cellule, ne sachant pas comment se positionner sans avoir trop mal. Elle finit par trouver et attendit.

Un moment plus tard, la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, et les gardes jetèrent un corps à l'intérieur puis repartirent. Thalia se précipita sur sa mère. Celle-ci ne bougeait presque plus, et était agitée de tremblements sûrement dus à de la fièvre.

«

Maman…Réponds-moi…S'il te plaît…Ne meurs pas…Restes avec moi…

Elle serra sa mère contre elle. Lana eut la force de lever son bras et de passer sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille. Ils n'étaient plus longs désormais…Les gardes les lui avaient coupés, lors d'un violent interrogatoire.

Thalia…ne…ne t'inquiètes pas…Je ne suis pas encore morte…Je te…protègerais jusqu'au bout… »

Lana s'évanouit et Thalia continua à pleurer. Elle avait peur, peur que ses amis n'aient pas réussi à échapper aux gardes à l'extérieur, qu'ils soient morts, que son père et les autres n'aient pas été prévenus…Elle voyait que sa mère était à bout de forces et tentait de passer outre ses limites. Elles s'étaient rapprochées toutes les deux, s'étaient racontées des souvenirs, et là la jeune fille ne voulait pas perdre encore une fois sa mère…Elle venait de la retrouver…

Duo et Heero étaient entrés dans la base. Ils attendaient le moment du repas des soldats, dans un recoin, espérant qu'ils n'étaient pas arrivés trop tard. Quatre, Trowa et Wufei devaient les rejoindre avec les gundams. L'américain s'impatientait mais le japonais le tempérait afin qu'il ne se jette pas dans le danger sous le coup de l'impulsivité.

Lana se réveilla peu après que le repas ait été apporté. Elle essayait de bouger le moins possible pour ménager ses forces. Elle se sentait mal aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Mais elle tenait pour sa fille, pour la sauver. Elle mangea peu, puis se traîna vers sa fille et s'assit à côté d'elle. Des voix se firent entendre. Lana reconnut celle de Quatorze Kushrenada, et se raidit, se tendant instinctivement pour le combat.

La porte s'ouvrit et des gardes apparurent, entourant le fils de Treize Kushrenada. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, autant par le physique que par le caractère.

«

Alors…On veut jouer au plus fin avec moi…J'en ai assez de m'amuser avec vous deux, vous ne me servez plus à rien…Faites lever la petite, ordonna-t-il aux gardes.

Ceux-ci obéirent et positionnèrent Thalia sous la lumière faible de la cellule. Quartorze la regarda d'un air appréciateur, puis lui caressa le visage. La jeune fille frissonna et tenta de se dégager mais la prise des gardes se referma sur elle.

Laissez-là…Ne…Ne la touchez pas, ordures…commença Lana, en se levant péniblement.

Allons, pourquoi obéirais-je, tu n'es même plus capable de te battre. Et puis, ta fille est belle, elle est pure, pas comme toi, tu es une traînée, tu fais honte…

Ne la touchez pas, Lana avança d'un pas, chancelant, puis continua jusqu'à être près de Quatorze.

Mais c'est qu'elle est tenace, faisant signe aux gardes, je vous la laisse…

Non, Lana essaya de donner un coup de poing mais un garde la frappa au visage et l'envoya au sol.

Maman ! Laissez-moi, laissez-là !!!

Arrête de crier gamine, personne ne viendra t'aider, fit Quatorze collant Thalia contre le mur.

NOOOOOOOOOON !!! »

Les gardes étaient enfin allés manger et Duo et Heero, rejoints par Quatre, avançaient dans la base. Ils venaient d'entrer dans l'espace des cellules, après avoir tués deux gardes, lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri leur glaçant le sang : « NOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!! ». Ils se mirent à courir en direction du cri et arrivèrent bientôt à une cellule dont la porte était grande ouverte.

Les pilotes s'occupèrent rapidement des gardes, leur brisant la nuque et entrèrent dans la cellule.

Duo vit en premier sa fille tenue par Kushrenada, qui se débattait et tentait de se dégager. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il empoigna le jeune homme, et le jeta de l'autre côté de la cellule, l'assomant. Heero et Quatre s'occupèrent des autres gardes. La torture était finie…

Thalia, encore choquée, avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Duo s'approcha doucement et elle se jeta dans ses bras, l'ayant reconnu.

«

C'est fini ma puce, ils te feront plus rien, on va partir, on va rentrer à la maison, murmura Duo, caressant le dos de sa fille, et sentant sa rage décupler en voyant son état.

Pa…papa…T'es venu…j'ai eu peur…

Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller. Heero, Quatre, on y va quand vous voulez…

Et Maman…On va pas la laisser là…Papa…

C'est alors que Duo se tourna vers Heero et Quatre qui étaient accroupis près d'un corps qu'il n'avait pas remarqué au début. Lâchant sa fille, il s'approcha à son tour. Heero tenait la tête de Lana qui respirait avec peine, mais qui était encore vivante. Quatre lui parlait doucement pour la rassurer mais la jeune femme semblait ailleurs. Duo s'accroupit et passa la main sur la joue de sa fiancée qui frissonna. Il serra les poings et se leva brusquement.

Quatre, occupes-toi de Thalia, et Heero de Lana. Menez-les dehors, je vous rejoins…

Mais Duo…C'est trop risqué, tu vas te faire prendre, commença Quatre.

Thalia, peux-tu marcher ? demanda Heero à la jeune fille qui hocha la tête de façon affirmative. Bien, Quatre, porte Lana dehors en passant par le même chemin que tout à l'heure, je m'occupe du reste avec Duo.

Mais…Mais…

Obéis ! firent les deux autres en même temps.

Je ne vous laisserai pas partir vivant de cette base, fit Quatorze Kushrenada en sortant une arme. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de viser qu'un couteau avait déjà transpercé sa gorge, le laissant mort sur le coup. Duo était enragé et il ne fallait surtout pas le contrarier. Thalia observa son père, effrayée car elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Quatre l'aida à marcher un peu, puis prit délicatement Lana dans ses bras, et ils partirent.

Duo et Heero se regardèrent et partirent dans l'autre direction, vers le hangar des armures mobiles. Duo lança des grenades et s'occupa de faire exploser sa rage sur le reste des gardes pendant que Heero allait récupérer l'Escalibur. Il n'eut pas trop de mal à le manœuvrer et récupéra l'américain au passage, avant de sortir.

Wufei et Trowa entrèrent à leur tour en action, détruisant une bonne partie de la base. Duo récupéra son gundam et commença un carnage, ne distinguant plus les humains des mobiles, et exterminant tout sur son passage. Shinigami était de sortie, et sa vengeance était terrible.

Quatre mit les filles à l'abri dans une camionnette et démarra en trombe lorsqu'il vit que la base était sur le point d'exploser. Les autres le suivirent avec leurs gundams et une grande explosion se fit entendre. La Rose Noire n'existait plus. Ils rentrèrent à la planque, où les attendaient Yohan, Yann, mais aussi Hilde, Réléna et Sally qui étaient venues aux nouvelles. Sally, voyant l'état des blessées, déclara qu'il fallait les emmener à la base des professeurs où se trouvait tout le matériel médical nécessaire. Ils embarquèrent dans la camionnette et quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde était en sécurité.


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Duo marchait de long en large dans la salle d'attente. Heero était appuyé contre le mur et ne bougeait pas. Sally était en train de soigner Thalia et Lana de leurs nombreuses blessures. La porte s'ouvrit et la jeune femme en ressortit, souriante. Duo se précipita sur elle.

«

Sally ! Comment elles vont ? Et leurs blessures ? Et elles sont réveillées ? Je peux les voir ????

Duo, calme-toi, et assis-toi, je vais répondre à tes questions, mais s'il te plaît, calme-toi.

Duo obéit et Heero vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

Alors ? demanda-t-il.

Elles ne sont plus en danger. Thalia va bien, elle n'a que le bras cassé, des bleus et des hématomes dus aux coups qu'elle a reçu.

C'est déjà trop, murmura Duo. Et Lana ?

C'est autre chose…D'après ce que Thalia m'a dit, elle…elle s'est en quelque sorte livrée aux soldats pour la protéger…et je te confirme qu'ils en ont bien profité…

Les ordures…Duo serra ses poings.

De plus, Lana est complètement déstabilisée, il va falloir du temps avant qu'elle redevienne comme avant. Mais vous y arriverez, elle a de la volonté, et elle est forte.

Elle est réveillée ? demanda Heero.

Non, elle dort. Il n'y a que Thalia de réveillée. »

Duo alla voir sa fille. Celle-ci était assise près du lit où reposait sa mère. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Duo la serra contre lui, refoulant ses larmes. Il la fit sortir de la pièce et l'emmena dans une chambre pour qu'elle se repose.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que Duo était en train d'essayer d'arranger la coiffure de sa fille, pour lui faire oublier ce qu'elle avait subi, des cris retentirent. Il sortit en trombe et faillit rentrer dans Sally. Elle avait l'air affolée.

«

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ???

C'est Lana, elle n'est plus dans son lit !

Shit ! Thalia, bouges pas, je reviens ! »

Il partit explorer les couloirs. Il se demandait où la jeune femme avait pu aller, et opta pour le hangar des gundams. Elle voulait peut-être sortir de la base ou autre. Presque arrivé il aperçut une forme au bout du couloir. Il ralentit le rythme, ayant aperçut Heero qui venait des hangars.

Celui-ci aperçut sa sœur venant vers lui, l'air complètement perdue. Doucement il s'approcha d'elle, essayant de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque. Ayant aperçu Duo qui avançait de l'autre côté, il lui fit un signe discret de la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait la situation en main.

«

Lana…

La jeune femme s'arrêta, le regarda.

Lana…C'est moi, Heero. Viens, il faut que tu retournes dans ta chambre…

Elle secoua la tête et regarda vers le hangar.

Escalibur…il faut que je le prenne...je dois le leur reprendre…

Ton gundam est en sécurité…je l'ai ramené.

Je dois le voir, je dois le vérifier…

Elle se remit en marche, courant presque. Même si elle était encore faible, elle avançait rapidement. Duo et Heero commencèrent à la suivre, et entrèrent avec elle dans le grand hangar. Sans se tromper elle alla droit vers l'Escalibur. Arrivée aux pieds du robot, elle voulut essayer d'y grimper. Duo l'attrapa doucement par la taille et la força à prendre du recul, tout en lui murmurant des paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes.

Tu vois, Heero avait raison. On t'as ramené ton gundam. Tu es en sécurité ici, personne ne te fera de mal, personne ne te fera subir de torture, je te le promets…

On va la ramener dans sa chambre, fit Heero.

Lana tomba soudain par terre à genoux, tremblant et pleurant à la fois. Duo voulut la serrer dans ses bras pour la rassurer mais il ne fit que déclencher des cris, et croisa un regard effrayé. Heero prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la porta dans les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre. Apparemment, elle supportait mieux la présence de son frère, et cela blessait l'américain, même s'il le comprenait plus ou moins. Pendant une semaine, la jeune femme fit des crises, puis elle se calma et s'enferma dans un profond mutisme, acceptant quand même la présence des autres à ses côtés.

Un mois plus tard, Thalia était rétablie ainsi que Yohan et Yann. Les trois adolescents étaient d'autant plus proches. Yohan était aux petits soins avec la jeune fille qui rougissait à chaque allusion que faisait Hilde ou Sally, tandis que le jeune homme subissait les blagues de Duo et de Wufei.

Réléna ne quittait plus Heero, et la petite Cathie faisait ce qu'elle voulait de son père. Pourtant le soldat parfait était inquiet pour sa sœur, et ne savait pas comment l'aider à s'en sortir.

Duo entra dans la chambre et ouvrit les rideaux. Lana avait replié ses genoux et avait posé sa tête dessus, regardant dans le vide. Duo s'approcha.

«

Hé, fit-il en passant la main devant le visage de la jeune femme, comment ça va ?

Hn, répondit-elle.

M'aurait étonné que tu parles…Sally m'a dit de te dire que tes blessures sont guéries…C'est bien, tu vas pouvoir sortir…

Elle haussa les épaules et enfonça sa tête dans ses genoux. Duo fut surpris mais il était têtu et voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas. Il savait qu'elle était sûrement traumatisée par ce qu'elle avait subi, mais il l'aimait toujours et voulait qu'elle s'en sorte. Il lui caressa la tête. A elle aussi, ils lui avaient coupé les cheveux. Des cicatrices étaient encore visibles sur ses bras et ses jambes.

Les ordures…Saletés de Kushrenada….murmura-t-il sans s'apercevoir qu'il parlait à voix haute.

Hn, entendit-il.

Je t'assure que je l'aurais bien dépecé le Quatorze, mais j'étais trop pressé. Bah, c'est comme s'il avait avalé de travers…

Il entendit un léger rire, et trouva que c'était un bon signe. Lana leva la tête et le regarda. Il la trouva encore plus belle qu'avant, et se retint de l'embrasser, ne sachant pas si elle éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour lui. Il se contenta de passer la main dans ses cheveux.

Pourquoi tu fais ça ? lui demanda-t-elle brusquement.

Ben…je m'occupe de toi, comme je m'occupe des autres, c'est tout…

Tu…tu ne dois pas faire ça…je…je vais m'en aller…Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici…Merci…d'avoir sauvé Thalia… »

Puis elle se recoucha et enfouit la tête dans ses couvertures. Duo était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir. Il venait de la retrouver. Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ça ?

Il sortit l'air sombre, et ordonna à Sally de surveiller Lana vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Puis il reprit son air de clown et passa le reste de la journée avec sa fille.


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Lana se réveilla en pleine nuit. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar, et était en sueur. Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis se leva en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Arrivée jusqu'à la porte, elle vit que celle-ci était fermée. Elle tapa dessus de colère. Elle était coincée ici. Elle se précipita vers les fenêtres mais celles-ci étaient aussi verrouillées. Pleurant de désespoir elle se mit à mettre la pièce sens dessus dessous. Elle essayait de faire tomber une armoire quand la porte s'ouvrit et la lumière de la pièce brusquement allumée l'aveugla, l'obligeant à mettre une main devant ses yeux.

«

Mais qu'est-ce que c'est tout ce bordel ? hurla un infirmier. Non mais ça va pas de réveiller les gens en pleine nuit !!!!

Taisez-vous et foutez le camp ! Je vous ai dit de la surveiller, pas de l'enfermer !!! Hurla Duo, mettant l'infirmier dehors et refermant la porte.

Lana contemplait le désordre qu'elle avait mis. Elle voulait seulement sortir de là, partir loin d'eux, pour ne plus les faire souffrir. Elle avisa une sorte de scalpel sur une table. Duo anticipa son geste, prit l'instrument et le jeta dans la poubelle.

N'y penses même pas ! Lui dit-il toujours énervé, puis se radoucissant. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Hn. Veux sortir.

Je sais que tu veux sortir, mais je ne te laisserais pas partir. Ta place est ici, pas ailleurs.

Mais je vais vous faire souffrir ! Je ne sais faire que ça !!! Lança-t-elle à bout de nerfs, et laissant échapper ses larmes.

Hé, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Duo s'approcha d'elle et l'attira contre lui, ne faisant aucun geste autre que celui de lui prendre la main.

Je…Je t'ai fait souffrir…J'ai fait souffrir Thalia, et Heero, et les enfants ont failli mourir par ma faute…Je ne vous attire que des ennuis…Je n'ai plus ma place parmi vous…Je suis un monstre…

C'est donc pour ça…Duo soupira puis prit le visage de Lana dans ses mains, la forçant à le regarder. Délicatement, il essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Bon maintenant, tu vas te calmer et m'écouter. Rien de tout ce qui est arrivé n'est ta faute ! On a tous cru à ta mort il y a quatorze ans, on a cru que jamais on ne te reverrait, et c'est vrai que j'ai souffert. Mais je ne t'en ai pas voulu, j'en ai voulu à cette putain de guerre qui m'avait enlevé la seule femme que je n'avais jamais aimé, et qui m'a laissé avec une petite fille à élever. Quand j'ai revu l'Escalibur, j'ai eu un choc, et j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes, et puis plus je réfléchissais, plus, j'étais sûr que c'était toi…Je ne t'en veux pas, les seules personnes à blâmer dans cette histoire ce sont les membres de la famille Kushrenada. Ces salopards t'ont manipulée, et…et…ça je ne leur pardonnerais jamais, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir…Et…je ne risque pas de te laisser partir, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée…

Duo…comment t'arrives à me pardonner…j'ai été ignoble…comment t'arrives à vouloir me toucher…à poser tes mains sur moi, alors que je suis une traînée, que les soldats m'ont…

Chuuut, ça va aller…je me fous de ce que tu as pu faire quand tu étais sous l'emprise de ces abrutis. Ce n'était pas toi, et ça ne sera jamais toi. Ils ont voulu te construire une autre personnalité. Tu n'as jamais été comme ça, comprends-le. Et les soldats sont morts, ils ne pourront plus jamais t'insulter et te torturer. Ils devront me passer sur le corps.

Duo…

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme qui referma ses bras sur elle. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, sans rien dire, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme se soit calmée. Duo la prit par la main et la fit se recoucher.

Il faut que tu te reposes. Je rangerais tout ça demain.

Il allait partir, quand Lana attrapa un bout du tee-shirt de son pyjama. Il se tourna vers elle, lui souriant pour la rassurer. Elle resserra sa prise et le força à venir vers elle.

Reste…murmura-t-elle, reste avec moi…s'il te plaît…

J'attendais que tu me le demandes…je resterais toujours près de toi… »

Il s'allongea près d'elle et elle vint se blottir contre lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras et bientôt elle s'endormit d'un sommeil profond.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sally les trouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre, au milieu de la chambre en désordre. Elle les laissa seuls et revint plus tard dans la journée.

A partir de ce moment, Lana fit des efforts pour redevenir elle-même, essayant de parler plus, et acceptant plus volontiers les visites, arrivant même à tenir une conversation. Il fut décidé qu'elle viendrait habiter avec Duo et Thalia, dans la maison que celui-ci venait d'acheter, l'ancienne ayant été détruite. Quelques jours plus tard, ils emménagèrent. Hilde avait décidé de se trouver un appartement pas loin, ayant peur de les gêner, mais venait les voir régulièrement pour voir s'ils n'avaient besoin de rien.

Lana s'adaptait petit à petit à sa nouvelle vie. Thalia était retournée en classe, avec Yohan, les vacances étant terminées. Duo avait accepté de travailler chez les Preventers avec Heero et Wufei, mais ils avaient pris des vacances, voulant profiter de leurs familles. Lana ne se sentait pas encore à l'aise, ni avec Duo, ni avec les autres. Ils avaient beau lui affirmer qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas, elle avait du mal à le croire et elle avait peur que Duo ne veuille plus d'elle. De son côté, Duo aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle lui avait manqué et que ses sentiments étaient toujours les mêmes, mais il ne savait pas qu'elle serait sa réaction. Ainsi, deux êtres se cherchaient, inquiets l'un pour l'autre. Allaient-ils se retrouver un jour ?


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Un mois avait passé, et c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Thalia. Duo avait décidé de faire une grande fête avec tout le monde en disant que quinze ans ça se fêtait. Lana appréhendait un peu de les revoir tous, mais voulait tout faire pour rendre Thalia et Duo heureux. Celui-ci était presque redevenu comme avant, aussi bavard et aussi joyeux.

Voulant ranger ses affaires dans une armoire, Lana trouva des cartons, les mêmes cartons que Thalia avait trouvés et que Duo avait ramenés et aussitôt rangés lorsqu'ils avaient emménagés. Lana vit qu'ils étaient remplis de cassettes et de photos. Elle les prit et les porta dans la salle à manger, où Duo regardait la télé. Il la regarda, puis aperçut les cartons.

«

Je vais finir par croire que c'est génétique, fit-il. Ta fille aussi les a trouvés…

Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Des souvenirs. Allez, viens t'asseoir, on va les regarder ensemble. Je ne les ai pas vues depuis un moment, et toi tu ne les as sûrement jamais vues.

Non…enfin…je ne m'en souviens pas…

Viens, passes-moi celle-là, voilà. Installez-vous chère demoiselle, la séance va commencer. »

Lana s'installa près de Duo et celui-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste protecteur, lui volant au passage un bisou sur la joue. Il ne savait plus quand ils avaient recommencés à sortir ensemble, mais ça avait été naturel pour eux. Petit à petit ils se redécouvraient.

Les films défilèrent. Duo hésita à visionner le dernier. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit comme il était devenu sans elle, et que cela la fasse déprimer. Elle lui prit la cassette des mains et la mit à visionner. Thalia lui avait parlé de cette cassette et elle préférait autant la voir plutôt que de savoir qu'elle existait. Duo se crispa un peu, mais la laissa faire. Lana ressentit toute la tristesse qui émanait de cette cassette. L'ayant rembobinée et rangée avec les autres, elle se tourna vers Duo qui restait silencieux.

Excuse-moi…

Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ma puce, j'aurais du détruire cette cassette…

Non, j'ai bouleversé ta vie en réapparaissant…je sais plus où j'en suis…j'aurais peut-être du mourir dans l'explosion de mon gundam…

Duo se souleva brusquement et la prit par les épaules, rivant son regard au sien.

Ne redis plus jamais ça ! Ta réapparition a été la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée en quatorze ans ! Tu peux pas savoir combien tu m'as manquée, je…je t'aime Lana, je t'ai toujours aimée, et vivre sans toi, j'y arrivais pas, tu entends ! C'est grâce à Thalia que j'ai tenu le coup, c'est pour pas la laisser complètement orpheline ! Sans toi, j'ai plus rien…

Je…je savais pas si tu voulais encore de moi…même après tout ce qui est arrivé…moi aussi…je…je t'aime Duo. »

Il lui fit un sourire, auquel elle répondit, puis l'embrassa doucement d'abord, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Il lui murmura des mots doux, tandis qu'il déposait des baisers dans son cou, la serrant contre lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et déposa à son tour des baisers sur la base du cou de son amant qui gémit doucement. Il s'interrompit, et la regarda, attendant un signe de sa part. Elle hocha timidement la tête, puis l'embrassa en mordillant légèrement ses lèvres, baiser auquel Duo répondit avidement. Il la prit par la main, et l'emmena dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir ensemble, mais ils ne s'étaient pas encore retrouvés comme amants.

Duo allongea sa compagne sur le lit, et recommença à l'embrasser passionnément, tout en laissant ses mains s'évader sous le tee-shirt de Lana qui soupirait sous les caresses. Il la chatouilla légèrement ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire chez la jeune femme qui chatouilla à son tour son compagnon.

«

Toujours aussi chatouilleuse, hein ?

Pff…parles pour toi…

Je t'aime, il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis lui enleva son tee-shirt. Le jetant hors du lit et regardant Lana. Il me gênait celui-là, fit-il, ce qui provoqua un nouvel éclat de rire.

Lana enleva à son tour le tee-shirt de Duo et le jeta aussi hors du lit.

Celui-ci aussi était gênant. »

Les caresses reprirent. Les deux amants se redécouvraient l'un à l'autre, retrouvant leur complicité d'avant, les gestes, les paroles. Duo détacha le soutien-gorge de sa chérie, puis entreprit d'embrasser et de caresser la poitrine offerte. Lana se laissa faire puis caressa à son tour le torse de son amant. Les pantalons furent vite ôtés, ainsi que tout le reste.

Les soupirs et les gémissements se firent plus fréquents, les respirations s'accélérèrent, les corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre, désirant se joindre pour ne faire plus qu'un. Enfin, les deux amants se retrouvèrent, et partagèrent ensemble l'extase de cette danse merveilleuse, jusqu'à en être épuisés.

Duo reposa sa tête contre la poitrine de son amour. Puis se ravisant, il l'embrassa.

«

Je sais pas si je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je t'aime.

Hum, je crois que tu me l'as déjà dit, mais j'adore entendre ces mots dans ta bouche. Je t'aime aussi.

T'es belle. Ta fille va être aussi belle que toi plus tard.

Tu n'es pas si mal non plus, mon cœur. Elle va pas tarder à rentrer, non ?

Elle est grande…On peut s'accorder un moment à nous pour une fois…grogna-t-il, reprenant ses caresses.

Gourmand, fit Lana en riant.

Hum, j'ai quatorze ans à rattraper avec toi, je suis toujours aussi gourmand, et toi aussi il me semble, non ?

Tu me connais bien…Il ne faut pas prendre de retard alors, pour rattraper ce temps perdu. »

Lorsque Thalia rentra le soir, après avoir passé un moment chez Yohan, elle trouva ses parents collés l'un à l'autre, s'embrassant et riant ensemble. Elle ne les avait jamais vu comme ça, et elle les prit tous deux dans ses bras en disant que c'était le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'ils lui offraient.

La fête eut lieu le week-end suivant, et tout se passa admirablement bien. Duo avait ressorti sa caméra et filmait tout le monde, tout en chinant Wufei en lui disant qu'ils seraient bientôt de la même famille si Yohan et Thalia continuaient à sortir ensemble.

«

Allez Wufi !!! Fais un sourire !!!

C'est Wufei !!!

Nan c'est mieux, Wufi ! Hé les amoureux ! Vous bécotez pas trop, vous allez vous user !

Papa !

Vi ma puce ? Faites attention, j'ai pas envie de me retrouver grand-père à mon âge…Pas vrai Papy Wufi ?

Grrr, Maxwell !

Duo, pose cette caméra et vient manger.

Ma chérie que j'aime d'amour a parlé, tu sais Heechan, tu devrais prendre exemple sur ta sœur, elle parle au moins elle.

Hn. Baka.

Mamour, faudra que t'apprennes à parler à ton frère.

Pose cette caméra on verra après.

Nan.

Lana s'approche, prend la caméra et la donne à Quatre qui filme à son tour. Duo enlace sa compagne et l'embrasse devant tout le monde.

Duo…y a du monde…

M'en fous complètement, veux qu'il sache que je t'aime…

C'est mignon, fait Réléna.

Vi, ça fait plaisir de vous voir comme ça, fait Sally.

Lana rougit, tandis que Duo s'assit puis la fait s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

On a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer…commence Duo, légèrement rouge.

Maxwell qui rougit, c'est une première ça, j'espère que tu filmes Quatre, fait Trowa.

Oui oui, j'en perds pas une miette.

Quand vous aurez fini de vous foutre de moi, ça sera pas mal…fait Duo, faisant semblant d'être fâché.

Nous t'écoutons Maxwell, fait Wufei, alors quelle est cette grande nouvelle ?

Allez papa ! Dis-leeeeeee !

Sentant tous les regards rivés sur lui, Duo rougit, puis regarde Lana, puis les autres.

Hem…hé bien…Lana et moi…on va se marier. »

Tous les autres sourirent et crièrent leurs félicitations. Thalia était heureuse car ses parents lui avaient cachés ça. Elle allait enfin avoir une vraie famille…


End file.
